In Tempest's Wake
| miniseries = | author = Dayton Ward | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = eBook | published = 02 October 2012 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 100 | ISBN = ISBN-10: 1451695896 ISBN-13: 9781451695892 | omnibus = | date = 2269, 2271 | stardate = 5683.9, 5694.7, 5729.8, 5821.3, 5822.6, 5829.6-5830.4, 7098.5 }} In Tempest's Wake is a book written by Dayton Ward and published by Pocket Books. Publisher's description ;Pocket Books' synopsis as published by StarTrek. com :The U.S.S. ''Enterprise and other starships that participated in the final battle in the Taurus Reach have been remanded to a remote starbase. While evacuees from the station are processed and the ships repaired, restocked, and re-staffed as needed, Captain James T. Kirk is ordered to report to Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, Starbase 47’s second and final commanding officer. Through flashbacks intercut with the ongoing conversation between Kirk and Nogura, the Enterprise 's involvement in the last days of Operation Vanguard — and the conflict between Starfleet and Tholian forces at Starbase 47—is now told from the perspective of Kirk and his crew." Summary 2269 Five days after ''Storming Heaven, with flashbacks to preceding weeks:'' Admiral Nogura debriefs Captain Kirk regarding his assistance in the events of Storming Heaven. Over two years later (with Kirk now an admiral), the two men bury all surviving information on Operation Vanguard in the Starfleet Archives, locking it away for a century or more. References Characters Enterprise personnel :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Mike Cleary • Hertzog • James T. Kirk • Leslie • Leonard McCoy • McLoughlin • Medeiros • O'Neil • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Donovan Washburn Others :Czerwinski • Haystead • Atish Khatami • Heihachiro Nogura • Tarskene Bele • Thomas Blair • Robert L. Comsol • Kwame DeRoché • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Lokai • Loskene • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • David Andrew McCoy • Thomas Jackson McCoy • Lorne McLaren • Adelard Nassir • Diego Reyes • Tim Pennington • T'Prynn • Clark Terrell • Ming Xiong Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (Constitution-class) • Toj'k Tholis • workbee ( ) • (Miranda-class) • (Constitution-class) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (bird-of-prey) Locations :Sol Sector • Starbase 12 (docking bay • drydock • operations center) • Luna (Aldrin City • Starfleet Archives Annex) • Taurus Reach • (Watchtower class) Ariannus • Cheron • Earth (New Zealand Penal Settlement • Starfleet Headquarters) Eremar • Erilon • Gamma Tauri IV • Iremal Cluster • Jinoteur • Mirdonyae V • Ravanar IV • • • • Traelus (Traelus II) • Ursanis II • Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Tholian • Vulcan Klingon • Organian • Romulan • Shedai • Tkon States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Council of the United Federation of Planets • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation News Service • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Research and Development • Tkon Empire Science and technology :antigrav transport • artificial gravity • communicator • computer • data card • deflector shield • dilithium • DNA • duranium • environmental suit • Feinberg receiver • food slot • galaxy • hypospray • inertial dampener • matter-antimatter • Mirdonyae Artifact • navigational deflector • oxygen • phaser • photon torpedo • spatial interphase • starship • tactical grid • Taurus meta-genome • theragen • Tholian web • transporter • triox • turbolift • warp drive • warp nacelle • web generator Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • A & A officer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief of Starfleet Operations • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • journalist • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • nurse • President of the United Federation of Planets • science officer Other references :Battle of Starbase 47 • bridge • captain's log • chess • court martial • duty shift • engineering • Finagle's Folly • landing party • mint julep • Operation Vanguard • primary hull • quarters • red alert • Saurian brandy • secondary hull • self destruct • shore leave • sickbay • spearmint • survival training • tea • transparent aluminum • transporter room • year Timeline Chronology Production history Appendices Background Related stories *The Tholian Web Images Enterprise Tempest Wake.jpg|USS Enterprise. External links * Category:VAN novels Category:EBooks